Wake
by Raging Tofu
Summary: Winter nights don't always have to be so cold and lonely. SolxKy.


**Title:** Wake  
**Author:** Raging Tofu  
**Series:** Guilty Gear  
**Type:** Stand-Alone  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring:** SolxKy  
**Warning**: Shameless cuddling  
**Setting**: Order days  
**Author's Notes**: Written as part of the 100 fic challenge for the otp_100 community on LJ. Prompt #61- Snow.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Guilty Gear; it belongs first and foremost to Ishiwatari-san and also to the people of Sammy Studios and Arc Systems.

* * *

It was early morning.

That much Sol could tell without opening his eyes. Too early, he decided, shifting under his covers. A huff of chilled air brushed against the briefly exposed skin at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He made a mental note to move his bed away from the outside wall the next chance he got, and then canceled the notion; he rather liked the advantage his current set-up gave him. From his bed he could see the entire room and if the door was open, partway down the hall, albeit only one direction. Thank goodness for comforters though, Sol thought as he shrugged his up. Once settled again, he listened. The room was completely silent; normally a welcomed sound for weary bodies, but this quietness was almost eerie. If he strained hard enough, he could make out the faint hum coming from the magic-powered batteries inside the wall clock.

Just what had woken him up in the first place? His sleeping habits were far from restful, too many years of jumping to full alertness at the slightest hint of Gears lurking about had led to that. Now however, he hadn't heard anything, smelt anything, and the warm body beside him hadn't budged either.

And that had been something in itself too. The previous night had found him up late, taps had already been called hours ago. He was listening to the snow howl outside his window, feet propped up on the desk, and a glass of gin in one hand. In the other hand, he held a scrap of paper containing information about a few Gear incidents that hadn't been brought to the Order's attention yet, or so the informant claimed when he handed the note off to Sol.

He read the first two lines and knew the information was old, but glanced over the rest anyways. Taking a sip of gin, he turned it over and upon finding nothing more on the back, watched the paper as it dissolved in a small burst of flame between his finger. Old news wasn't helpful to his cause, but it didn't necessarily hurt. Still, the area held no interest for him anymore and he hoped the Order would head out soon; Sol wasn't the type to sit idle and wait for reports to come in.

Downing the last of his drink, he tucked the bottle and glass back inside the desk drawer, lest it be discovered by one of the cleaning maids. It wasn't that drinking was forbidden on base, but having a personal stash in the dorms was frowned upon. Stripping off his clothes, he turned off the light and slipped into bed. He spent a few moments shuffling about, getting comfortable and then waiting for his body heat to transfer to the cool sheets. Sol had just started to relax, almost to the point of drifting off when he heard the doorknob turn ever so slightly. Instantly, he was awake. The door was nudged open with the barest of creaks.

Why hadn't he locked the door? He was facing away from the room's entrance, so there was no way to see just who was intruding upon him and suddenly turning over to find out wasn't something he wanted to do either, though that was on the basis of finally being content and settled. Besides, he had a good idea who it was anyways- the number of Knights that would approach him in his room were very few, and the number who would do it in the middle of the night was even scarcer. Sol heard the lock on the door click softly. Actually, that pretty much just left one person. He also noted that the winds had picked up and were practically screaming now. Unfortunately, none of this could do anything to muffle the sound of bare feet padding across the floor or the groaning of the bed as his visitor clambered in but Sol pretended not to notice.

A slim body edged near his, Sol could feel warm breath tickling his bare back, and then turned, placing the two of them back to back. The lay like that, not touching but just enjoying the shared warmth generated under the thick comforter for several minutes. Then Sol rolled over and threw an arm around bare, slender shoulders, pulling Ky closer. Ky tensed at the first brush of skin against skin, but quickly relaxed into the other's broad chest.

"I thought you were asleep," Ky spoke softly. "Guess I should have known better."

Fingertips curled around the arm across his shoulders, nails making small crescent indentations in Sol's skin. Sol responded by making a deep noise in his throat. Ky turned to face him, tucking his head into the crook of Sol's neck. Absently, Sol's fingers began to lightly scratch around the boy's shoulders and down his spine. Ky sighed contentedly and it wasn't long before his breathing slowed into the deep rhythm of sleep.

An incredulous smirk grew on Sol's face. _This kid...._ He supposed it was alright though. Considering there was a blizzard raging outside, another warm body in his bed might not be such a bad thing.

His eyes fluttered open, disoriented by the shift in time. He had drifted off to sleep?

Crimson eyes squinted. Being woken up for the second time for no clear reason didn't sit well with him. The window was curtained with dark, heavy fabric, enough that only the slightest bit of sunshine could leak through. Now though, there was just velvet darkness. His eyes took a few moments to adjust and then wandered over the room. The door was still closed and nothing was amiss. Not like there could be much to upturn, soldier's quarters at the Order compound were fairly utilitarian- a bed, armoire, beside table and writing desk. A clock adorned one wall but nothing else save whatever the inhabitant put up himself. It gave the rooms a cold, rigid feel, but functional.

Curiosity piqued, getting back to sleep wasn't a likely option. He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The winter night air bit into his skin, making it prickle with goosebumps. Part of him wanted to clamber back under the comforter given that he was clad only in a pair of cotton boxers.

Bare feet strode quietly over to the armoire, its doors opening with a slight squeak. By touch, he located a snug-fitting, long-sleeved black shirt and tugged it over his head. He had grabbed a pair of pants when a soft moan arose from the bed. A slim arm snaked its way out from under the covers to stretch, followed by a head of tousled blond hair and then a lean upper torso that was gloriously nude. Ky stretched again as he rubbed his eyes blearily. Sol pulled on his pants and fished out a pair of socks before sitting back down upon the bed to put them on.

"It's not snowing anymore," said Ky, glancing at the curtained window. "The storm last night..." he trailed off into another yawn.

The corners of Sol's mouth twitched into a small smirk. So that was it. He reached for his boots and jammed his feet into them. "Is that why you crawled into my bed?" he asked. Without turning around, he knew the blond was slightly protruding his bottom lip.

"I...it was cold...." Ky protested feebly.

Sol felt smug as he parted the curtains a slit, and then scowled at the frost-encrusted windows. He adjusted the belts that kept his Limiter strapped to his head and then rose from the bed. As he grabbed a winter cloak from the wardrobe Ky let out a small groan.

"It's not even 6 a.m. yet..."

There was a muffled flop as Ky collapsed back onto the bed. The mattress creaked a little as the blond shouldered his bedmate's pillow and nestled deeper under the blankets. Sol paused for a moment before swinging the cloak about his shoulders.

He glanced back at the bed and to the slender figure lying in it.

It was still early. And it was still quite chilly.

The door closed behind him with a soft click.

* * *


End file.
